It Will Always Be You
by Girls and Fangs
Summary: Co-written by two BestFriends, based off a dream. Character List Allison-Elena Julia-Bonnie Laney-Caroline Tristan-Matt Tyler-Tyler Please read, review, comment, rate! It means alot. We are working on changing the names so its easier to understand! Be patient with us.
1. Chapter 1 : And So It Begins

Chapter One

_December 27, _

_Dear Diary,_

_ It is now eighteen days until the event of a lifetime. Everyone who is anyone will be there. I am going shopping today for a new outfit with Julia. I know it is silly, but I still try to dress to impress Tristan. _

_ The party, it will be a hit. I am excited, but also a little nervous. I don't know why, but in the pit of my stomach a wave of nausea is ever present. No trouble makers have been invited, but I have a premonition something bad is going to happen. I'm going to try and forget about the party for now, at least. Christmas Vacation is coming to an end. Julia's party is next weekend. Tristan and I will be I will be going together, of course. I love him so much. He makes me so happy. Tomorrow it will be our tenth month anniversary. He's taking me out to dinner and then for a romantic walk. Fingers crossed that there may be a tiny box from Tiffany's involved. I think I'll buy him that new "Halo" game or whatever it is called._

Allison dropped the gold pen into the pages of her diary and placed it back into the nightstand. She sat up from her bed and fingered through her hair. She let out a yawn, and sulked into the bathroom. Ruffling through her make up bag she found she tools and cosmetics she wanted, and began her routine. Within ten minutes Allison's sweet, innocent face came to life. Her hazel eyes highlighted by the Mary Kay Golden Eye Shimmer Eye Shadow, and her cheeks flushed by her blush. She took one last glance at herself in the bathroom mirror and scooted downstairs.

"Hi mom," Allison cheered.

"Hello," she answered back, over a sizzling frying pan. "Breakfast is served!"

A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast tempted Allison's stomach. She grabbed it ferociously and trotted into the dining room. Sophie, her little sister, came bounding down the stairs and into the room. Her hair was in knots and her pj's mismatched. She plopped down on the empty chair and let her feet dangle.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Dad yelled coming in from the garage, having probably already been up for hours, "Hard night?" he asked Sophie. "I thought we said no more late night parties?" Sophie's toothless grin made Allison smile. Allison's family always had a generous breakfast on the weekends.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Mom asked.

"I was going to go shopping for a new outfit and for Tristan's present," Allison answered.

"And?" Dad put in.

"And…?"

"And pick up the invitations," Mom added.

"Right." Allison placed her plate in the sink. "I'll see you all later," she stated, kissing everyone goodbye.

Allison's best-friend, Julia, picked her up at her house so they could go to the mall. Julia was medium height, with a sun-kissed skin tone. She has deep brown eyes, and dark shoulder length hair. Carmel colored highlights that complimented her skin tone were combed throughout her hair. Allison let her eyes wander and she came across a sleek, black Charger. Something about the darkened windows ate at her. Allison drew her window down and the crisp, winter air filled her lungs.

"_He'll __**have**__ to notice me,"_ she thought. The window slid down a crack, just enough to reveal a bundle of sable curls, and a face blanketed by designer sun glasses. His eyebrows lifted and the window uncovered a dazzling smile. Allison froze at the sight of those teeth and so did Julia. The light changed and the Charger bolted down the highway. The shrill beeps of horns brought them back to reality. Julia fumbled with the wheel and turned left.

"Did you see his smile? He must have spent thousands of dollars on that flawless mouth!" Julia beamed. Allison searched the mall parking lot for the panther black car. A look of dissatisfaction crossed her face.

"Ready to shop?" Julia giggled, holding her paycheck for the week.

"I'll text you later on. Love," Julia winked at Allison and drove away in her black Range Rover Hybrid. Allison waved goodbye and opened the front door. She placed her shopping bags on the steps and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Sophie was too occupied by her dolls to notice Allison's entrance. Mary, Allison's mother, rushed by carrying a laundry basket. She stopped in the door frame and said,

"Oh, I'm glad you're home. There are two phone calls for you: Laney and Tristan. The messages are taped to the cupboard." She walked out of sight.

"Oh by the way, you did pick up the invitations." It was not a question, but a statement. Allison chewed on her lip. When there was no answer, Mary walked into the living room.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I'll leave right now to go pick them up." She grabbed her keys and was out of the house before her mother had time to complain.

The streets of Island Falls, Maine were layered with a thin blanket of snow, the sky scraping pine trees were bordered with a white lace trim. Allison's burnt orange Jeep crept to a stop at the intersection. The flashing red light meant that the power must have gone out. Probably another squirrel chewed through the wire. The light flashed to green then directly back to red. A motorcycle came hurling around the bend and nearly collided with the Jeep. Seeing the cyclist, Allison slammed her foot on the brake, lurching herself into the steering wheel. At the next green light she eased the car through the intersection and onto the Post Office's street. She parked the car and prepared herself to face the frosty winter winds.

The Post Office was cozy and delightful inside. She walked to the open desk and told the clerk her order. He looked at her with agitated eyes, and poked a finger toward the waiting area.

"But there's no one else here!" Allison stated, a little annoyed by the man's hostility. She stomped over to the seat and sat down with a humph. She crossed her arms over her chest and let her eyes narrow. To blow off some steam she pulled a magazine out of her purse and began to flip through it.

Jingles of the entrance bell made her head shoot up, as a reaction, but fell instantly. A second jingle rang through her, and her eyes wandered off the page. A lanky figure stood in line with a large package to be shipped out. Allison found herself biting her thumb nail, drawing blood. When she realized what she was dong she stopped. The towering figure shifted his weight with pure annoyance that he wasn't afraid to show. Allison laid the magazine aside and stood up ready to make her approach. Confidence radiated throughout her body, and she had never felt better.

Allison strutted up next to the man and flashed him the most dazzling smile she could manage. That smile, however quickly turned to a jaw dropping stare. The man that stood before her was the same one that drove the Charger. His name was still unknown due to the sunglasses and tinted windows.

_ "It's nighttime," _thought Allison, "_Why does he need sunglasses?" _she shrugged her shoulders and peeked up at his face. Piercing emerald eyes surveyed down her body. Long, dark eye lashes cradled the glimmering gems. His gaze was dangerously intense; Allison needed to break eye contact just to catch her breathe. Then a voice shattered the silence, it yelled,

"NEXT!"

The stranger allowed Allison to go next.

"Ladies first," the surprisingly gentle voice whispered. Allison staggered with her steps but made it to the desk.

"Uhm, invitations."

"For whom?" the clerk asked.

"Uh," she looked back over her shoulder. The boy's glasses were placed back on his head.

"For whom?" the clerk asked again.

"Richards, please."

The clerk went back to the endless bins of to-be-delivered. Allison glanced over her shoulder again. Something about this mysterious guy, all dressed in black… He was irresistible. The black leather jacket fit snuggly against his chest. The black V-neck revealed rippling muscles.

"Here we go, 200 party invites imported from England. That's three hundred and fifty dollars,"

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!" Allison shouted.

"I'm afraid I'm not mistaking." Allison grabbed an envelope from her purse and counted out three hundred and fifty dollars.

"Here," she said forcing the money into the clerk's hand reluctantly. She picked up the box and stormed off.

The tall figure stood back allowing Allison to blow past him in her tirade. Her skin simply brushed his, and a sense of utter desire surged through him. He'd have to be more careful. If he was going to keep his distance from Allison (he thinks that is her name), it was going to be a challenge. The smell of her hair lingered in his nostrils, intoxicating him. He sat he package on the counter and stated "To Verona, Italy," and stalked to his car. He started the engine swiftly and kept his distance so he wouldn't be seen. He slowly followed Allison home and found the growing attraction becoming even stronger. He drove into the woods to recover; the urge to drink was becoming worse with every whiff of her body. A small predator would have to satisfy his longing.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10

It's a Date

The rest of the week flew by thanks to Stefan and Julia. It was Friday afternoon and Allison was looking for Stefan in the school parking lot. She was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out and watch a movie Saturday night with her Julia, Tyler, Bray and his girlfriend Whitney. She wasn't sure what answer he would give, but her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when he said yes.

"Sure." He smiled. "Tyler and I will get the movie and you guys can get the hot chocolates?"

Okay, - how do you know-,"

"We have gym together. Shall we watch the movie at my place?"

"Okay, but this doesn't count."

"You bet it doesn't!" he winked. "So 7 o'clock Saturday, my place."

"See you then." Allison blushed.

"See you." He touched his hand to her cheek, got in his car and drove away. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

"Best weekend ever!" Allison sighed to herself in anticipation.

Allison spent the rest of her evening with her family. She painted her and Sophie's nails. She cooked with her dad, and just talked with her mom.

"Any plans for this weekend?"

"I'm going to over Stefan's house with Julia, Tyler, Bray and Whitney."

"The same boy who you left alone on New Year's?"

"Yep, that's him. He's a nice boy. You'd like him."

"So it's like a triple date?"

"I guess." She couldn't hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

"Okay," her mom smiled to herself, putting the dishes in the cupboard.

"I'm going to bed," Allison decided.

"Goodnight," everyone called.

She woke up at eight- thirty the next morning. She couldn't sleep anymore. She was too excited. Sophie wasn't even up yet. Allison paced through her room, deciding what to do. She riffled through her closet, looking for something to wear. She pulled out a navy blue Henley shirt, a gray cami, and her American Eagle jeans. She found her favorite black converse and placed them at the foot of her outfit.

Allison took an abnormally long shower, taking the time to shave her legs and exfoliate away all her dead skin. Once she was done, she swept on her rob and rubbed in her best smelling body lotion. It felt nice to pamper herself for once. Anxious, she looked at the clock; 9:15. She dressed in a sweater and sweats and hopped downstairs. Her parents and Sophie came lingering downstairs around ten o'clock. Allison, being the perfect daughter she was, had the table set and breakfast hot on the plates ready to eat.

"What's this?" Sophie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Only your favorite breakfast," Allison replied handing her dinosaur shaped pancakes with chocolate chip spots, and bananas for spikes.

"Sorry Kiddo, we were out of strawberries, and whip cream." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm willing to try anything!" Sophie chirped like a baby bird. She sat down at her spot and devoured the pancakes.

"Nicely done, Alli," her mom said, patting her back.

"What's gotten into you?" Dad asked, cutting into his own stack of pancakes.

"Oh, nothing. I felt good this morning."

"Mhm, sure. It's nothing." He winked.

"Oh just enjoy," she snickered, taking up her own spot at the oak table.

After breakfast, Allison cleaned up without protesting and spent the rest of her time cleaning her room. At four o'clock her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison."

"Hey Stefan. What's up?"

"Preparing. We still on for tonight right?"

"Of course."

"Good, see ya in three hours!" Pure excitement rang through his voice.

"Can't wait." She hung up the phone and texted Julia to come over so they could get ready together.

Julia arrived within fifteen minutes, and the girls went to work on each other. Julia straightened Allison's lengthy hair for her. Allison decided to curl Julia's into bouncy curls that swayed whenever she moved. They applied neutral makeup.

"Oh, I've been dying to wear this scarf but it doesn't match. So here, you wear it.!

"No Alli, I couldn't."

"Oh please I insist." Julia didn't argue when Allison's voice took on that tone.

"Ok." Allison fastened it around Julia's tan neck.

"There! Gorgeous!"

Oh my God! It's 6:50 we need to go!" Allison grabbed her keys and the two departed to Starbucks.

The girls walked into the café, placed their orders, and sat down at a table.

"Why do you like Tyler?" It was as serious question.

"Because he is the most decent guy I've ever met. He is funny but he can listen to me and have serious conversations. He is smart. My heart hurts when he smiles, Alli. I's so beautiful. He's a family guy, his family is amazing." Julia could go on, but she stopped and asked, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. He's perfect for you." Allison sighed.

"Stefan could be your Tyler. Even if you don't know it now. You know what made me like him?"

"What?" Allison listened intently.

"His eyes, his smile and his sense of humor. They are so many shades of blue and green. He's so unique."

"You love him." Allison said, not as a question, but as an observation, based on the look Julia got on her face whenever she talked about him.

"Yes," Julia smiled. Allison sat there smiling to herself. Hoping that she would have that same look on her face when she talked about Stefan. She was halfway there, she could tell that she would, hopefully, love him someday. But her first goal was to get in a "real relationship" with him. Suddenly daydreams of her and Stefan laying on the couch together, walking and talking together popped into her head. So when the clerk yelled "Allison!" she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Your cheeks are bright red you know?" Julia said as she got up to get the hot chocolates, giggling to herself.

When the girls arrived a Stefan's house, everyone was already there.

"Finally!" a familiar voice, Bray shouted as Allison placed the drinks on the coffee table. The house, sill breathtakingly beautiful.

"So what movie are we watching?'

"You won't believe what movie they picked." Whitney laughed, rolling her eyes.

Allison sat by Stefan on the floor. It was comfortable; he had pillows set up to lean on. Very thorough.

"Oh no. What movie?" Allison laughed. Then the thought that she could be comfortable on a bed of needles with Stefan next to her, hit her.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Tyler chuckled.

"Yes! That movie's hilarious!" Julia said, plopping down on the couch next to Tyler. She handed him a hot chocolate and he kissed her quickly on the lips. She snuggled in next to him.

Allison and Whitney looked at each other laughing, knowing that the movie was funny at some parts, but to them it wasn't that entertaining.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Stefan asked Allison.

"Yes please." She smiled. He got up and grabbed two cups.

"Here you go. Watch it's hot."

"Okay," Allison grabbed one of the cups from Stefan's hands. He sat back down beside her and took Allison's free hand with his own. She looked up at him and he returned the same gleaming smile as always. Bray started the movie and took his place next to Whitney, who handed him his own hot chocolate. He put his arm around her and she leaned in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The movie played successfully for half an hour before Allison and Whitney stirred. They exchanged glances and offered to refill the snack bowls.

"Oh, no, don't go. It's the best part coming up." Stefan suggested pulling Allison back down to her side.

"No, it's okay. I've seen this movie a hundred times." His eyes were glued back to the screen within seconds. They grabbed the plastic bowls and scooted into the kitchen. Allison searched the cupboards.

"Hey," she called, "Where's the popcorn?" she turned around expecting to find her solution. Instead, she found another problem. Damon.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily.

"Easy now, just coming down for a snack. I see you got roped into Monty Python. Can't stand that movie."

"Yeah, same here," she said, leveling with him.

"It's not even funny."

"Yes, but if it makes him happy." She trailed off, looking for the buttery snack.

"Top shelf. Left." He instructed.

"Thanks. I can't reach it."

"Women," he sighed. She rolled her eyes and stepped back for Damon to reach to the highest shelf. His shirt pulled away from his black jeans, but Allison hardly noticed.

"Here."

"Thanks you."

"Welcome babe." She snorted.

"Have fun on your date," he snickered, sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"Have fun being alone," she shot back out of anger. He stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned around. Allison stood firmly by the microwave, arms crossed over her chest.

"Listen here missy, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't come into my house and make fun of me."

Whitney cleared her throat, attempting to ease the tension. Damon was standing right on top of Allison now and his cheeks were bright red.

"Excuse me. I have a date to return to." She shoved past him and took her place on the floor next to Stefan.

"Sorry about him." Stefan said apologetically. "I heard him come downstairs."

"It's fine Stefan." Allison smiled, taking his hand in hers. She looked up a Julia and Tyler, talking about their favorite parts. At least one of the girls liked the movie. Allison was just content to be next to Stefan. She laid her head on his shoulder and he lightly kissed the crown of her head. She couldn't help but to smile.

When the movie ended Whitney was asleep and Bray had to wake her up. Tyler went to take Julia home and go home himself. Bray practically had to carry Whitney out the door saying,

"I swear she's going to kill me, but I love her." He laughed. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" Allison and Stefan said together in unison. They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"That was fun," Allison commented.

"Yeah," he took her hands, "but you didn't like the movie."

"It was alright," she smiled. She glanced at his lips.

"You're lying," he said, reading her mind.

"No. It's just not my favorite that's-,"

Stefan kissed her for a moment. Soft and simple. Smooth and delicate.

"I had fun tonight." He smiled his gleaming smile.

"Me too," Allison said, recovering. She was so surprised by his action, but delighted at the same time.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon?"

Stefan nodded. "I'll see you soon, yeah." Allison hesitated, but she went through with her actions. _Leave him wanting more, _she thought. She grabbed his face between her hands and left a light, sweet kiss on his top lip.

"Bye." She winked.

"Goodnight Allison." Stefan smiled, thinking to himself.

He made sure she was safely in her car before he closed the old door. He leaned against it, replaying his night with Allison in his head. It was successful, definitely. Her lips were even softer then he imagined. He thought tow kisses would suffice. One on the head and one on the lips. That was compatible with a first date wasn't it?

"This doesn't count." Her innocent voice replayed in his head. He grinned instantly. He was very pleased with himself and he ran up the steps to his room. He couldn't wait to see her on Monday.

Allison smiled all the way home. She touched her lips and her head which tingled with excitement. She was afraid that kissing him a second time was too much. But he did initiate contact, as the male should. She felt relieved her sight was set on Stefan now because Damon just set her off. Sure he was insanely good looking, but that doesn't make up for him being an ass.

"Damon," she sighed, "I didn't mean to be rude to you, oh, wait, yes I did!" she giggled. "Next time I see you Damon you better watch out. Watch your back Damon Salvatore!" She screamed into the night sky as she parked her Jeep in the garage. She jogged into the house before anyone could realize she had said that.

Tucked safely in her bed she began to doze off to sleep. Reality was finally as sweet as her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison woke up the next morning with three stitches in her left leg. She was reclined in a hospital bed. Tristan was next to her, holding her hand.

"Good afternoon." He said, smiling.

"Hi ya!" Allison said, and then she thought, "It's the afternoon?"

"Yeah, you've slept for 17 hours, 32 minutes, and," he looked down at his watch, "49 seconds. I don't blame you. You had a rough night." He smiled a wide toothed grin. Allison's eyebrows pulled together.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah," he said coolly, "Wait. You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Not really. I just remember crashing into a waiter, and going into the ambulance. You were there." Allison grinned. "Where are my parents?"

"They just went down to the cafeteria. I'll go get them and tell them you woke up."

"Ok." Allison agreed. Tristan got up from his seat and kissed the top of her head.

"Be right back. I love you." He smiled and departed to the cafeteria.

"Wait!" Tristan stopped and turned around again. "I remember. I ruined our night!" She cried out. "I ruined our tenth month anniversary!" Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Hey! No you didn't. It was perfect."

"How? How was it perfect?"

"We were together. That's my idea of perfection." A single tear slid down Allison's cheek.

"Now, get some rest. Your parents will be up shortly." Allison nodded.

In five minutes her parents were up in her room, side by side, making sure she had all the appropriate fixings. They talked until the Allison was tired, and they settled down to rest. Tristan took his spot, directly next to Allison's bed. His eyes grew heavy and he blinked them open. He strained to keep watch at all times.

A soft knock at the door startled Tristan.

"Oh hey man, come in."

"Hello," Stefan said. "I promised I'd come check in."

"Yeah, ya did. Look man, thanks for coming-," Stefan stopped him in his thought.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Stefan judged by the look of Tristan's haggard appearance.

"No, not at all."

"Go get some rest. I'll watch her." Tristan searched Stefan's face. "Go, she'll be safe." Tristan jumped up from his chair and scooted out the door.

Stefan leaned against the wall and watched Allison. She stirred in her sleep, and then woke up.

"Who are you?" she panicked.

"It's Stefan the-,"

"The guy with the Charger and those amazing eyes."

Stefan chuckled, "Yes. That's me. How do you feel?"

"Fine, thanks to you. Where's Tristan?"

I thought I'd relieve him of watch duty," Allison smiled. "He went to get some sleep."

"Oh," she sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Stefan nodded.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." Allison nodded and fixed herself her bed. Her eyes closed and she tried to slip back to sleep.

She twisted and turned, attempting to get comfortable. She poked her head up.

"I can't sleep!"

"You didn't try hard enough."

"Really? How do you know?" Allison quoted, anger bubbling to her surface.

"I just do." Allison didn't know what to say. Stefan smiled. She let out a sigh.

"We could just talk," Stefan suggested.

"Ok."

The two of them talked until it was nearly dawn. Stefan kept bringing up the fact that she was supposed to be getting rest.

"You're a really nice guy Stefan," she yawned. "So hey."

"Hey what?"

"There's Julia, she's my best friend, and her party is coming up. Do you want to come?"

"Am I invited?"

"Yes. I am inviting you."

"Will Julia mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Then it's a date."

"A date?"

"Yes." Stefan grinned. "Good night now, Allison." Stefan got up from Allison's bedside, paused at the door and waited. Allison nestled her head on the cool side of her pillow and settled down to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Allison," Stefan whispered.

_Dear Diary, December 29_

_ I am out of the hospital now and I feel great. I can't wait for Julia's party! I invited Stefan; I know Julez won't mind because she loves me. Since I am back home, Tristan has been distant. He hasn't answered any of my texts but he may be a work. Stefan's been checking in, he's a really nice guy. I invited him to Julez party, I know I said that already but I really hope he comes. As always Bray is invited but he's bringing Tyler and Styles. It's all part of a plan; we are setting up Julez and Tyler. She has no idea its coming! It should be a fun time. Oh hey, there's Stefan now!_

_ "Jst checking in on u. How r u feeling?" I responded. I do actually feel loads better. My leg hurts here and there but that's life. _

_ I wish, huh, I don't wish anything. I'm perfectly content. I do want to spend more time with Stefan, as friends. _

Allison reread the last sentence she wrote, and let the words sink in. She tossed the diary onto her bed in disgust. Her mom's voice wandered up to her room.

"Alli, there's a visitor here to see you." Allison checked the clock**, **3:30. Tristan was at work, Julia was babysitting and Laney had basketball practice. Who could possibly be here to see her? Allison walked down he steps.

"Hello Allison," a voice greeted her.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah, you know the guy with the-,"

"Charger." They said together. Blood circulated to Allison's cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hi, and to give this back to you." He handed her the magazine she had the first time they had met in the post office.

"Where did you get that?"

"You left it in the post office."

"Ah, thank you," she said taking the magazine from his hand. His skin touched hers and a shock of electricity surged through him. He felt his eyes burn.

"Are you ok?" Allison questioned.

"Yes fine," he turned away, "I'll just leave you to catch up on your reading." He started for the door.

"Wait, no, uh," she stuttered, "You're still coming to Julia's party, right?"

"Yes."

"Still as my date?" Stefan smiled.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Ok, good. I'll be seeing you then." Stefan turned, said his goodbye and left the house.

The rest of Allison's day was uneventful, everyone was busy. She used her free time to clean up, re-vamp her social networking pages and even bake a little. She accomplished everything she wanted to except figure out why Stefan left so abruptly. She replayed Stefan's visit a hundred times in her head. She couldn't think of anything she did that would have set him off and caused him to storm out the way he did.

_Oh well._ Allison thought as she plopped down on her bed. It was 8:40, still too early to go to bed. She grabbed her favorite book and flipped to the pages of her favorite parts. She read he highlights until she fell asleep, which didn't take long. Even though her day was uneventful, she had a lot on her mind.

5


End file.
